The Flat Earth
| rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = }} The Flat Earth is the second album by Thomas Dolby. It was released in February 1984, peaking at #14 on the UK Albums Chart. The first single from the album was "Hyperactive!", which peaked at #17 in the UK Singles Chart, making it Dolby's highest-charting single in his home country. Second and third singles, "I Scare Myself" and "Dissidents (The Search For Truth)", peaked at #46 and #90 respectively. The album charted at #35 in America. A remastered "Collector's Edition" of The Flat Earth was released on 13 July 2009, complete with bonus tracks and new sleeve notes. Track listing All songs written by Thomas Dolby, except where noted. LP: PCS 2400341 Side A # "Dissidents" (Thomas Dolby, Kevin Armstrong, Matthew Seligman) - 4:56 # "The Flat Earth" - 6:41 # "Screen Kiss" - 5:33 Side B # "White City" - 5:19 # "Mulu the Rain Forest" - 5:00 # "I Scare Myself" (Dan Hicks) - 5:40 # "Hyperactive!" - 4:13 2009 Remastered Collector's Edition CD: 50999 2 67911 2 8 # "Dissidents" (Dolby, Armstrong, Seligman) - 4:56 # "The Flat Earth" - 6:40 # "Screen Kiss" - 5:35 # "White City" - 5:22 # "Mulu the Rain Forest" - 4:55 # "I Scare Myself" (Hicks) - 5:40 # "Hyperactive!" - 4:17 # "Get Out of My Mix (Dolby's Cube)" - 4:44 (1) # "Puppet Theatre" (Dolby, Seligman) - 4:14 (1) # "Dissidents (The Search for Truth Part 1)" (Dolby, Armstrong, Seligman) - 7:17 (1) # "Field Work (London Mix)" (with Ryuichi Sakamoto) (Dolby, Ryuichi Sakamoto) - 4:05 (1) # "Don't Turn Away" (from the film Howard the Duck) (Dolby, Allee Willis) - 5:03 (1) # "The Devil is an Englishman" (from the film Gothic) (Dolby, Stephen Volk) - 3:30 (1) # "I Scare Myself" (Live on tour, 1984) (Hicks) - 6:17 (1) # "Marseille" (Live on tour, 1984) (Dolby, Adele Bertei) - 4:41 (1) (1) Bonus tracks # "Audio Lecture/White City" - 8:11 (2) # "Dissidents" (Live) (Dolby, Armstrong, Seligman) - 4:46 (2) # "I Scare Myself" (Live) (Hicks) - 5:36 (2) # "New Toy" (Live) - 4:22 (2) # "Puppet Theatre" (Alternate Version) (Dolby, Seligman) - 4:19 (2) (2) Bonus audio download available at www.thomasdolby.com Personnel *Thomas Dolby - Vocals, Piano, Effects *Kevin Armstrong - Guitar, Trumpet, Backing vocals *Matthew Seligman - Bass *Clif Brigden - Percussion, Electronic drums *Adele Bertei - Backing vocals on tracks 1, 2, 7 *Lesley Fairbairn - Backing vocals on tracks 2, 3, 6 *Lionel Richie - Backing Vocals *Bruce Woolley - Backing vocals on track 5 *Robyn Hitchcock - Vocals (spoken) on track 4 *Peter Thoms - Trombone on tracks 6, 7 *Louise Ulfstedt - Vocals on track 7 *Matthew Salt - Tins, Thundersheet on track 7 *Mixed by Mike Shipley (tracks 1 to 6), Alan Douglas (track 7) *Engineer - Dan Lacksman * Mastered by Wally Traugott at Capitol, L.A. References Category:Thomas Dolby albums Category:1984 albums Category:Albums produced by Thomas Dolby Category:EMI Records albums Category:Capitol Records albums